Blue Eyes
by XXXJustMeAndMyMusicXXX
Summary: There's a new werewolf in town. But can she be trusted? Summary sucks, story way better! Don't forget to leave a review! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Teen Wolf.**

**A/N: This is my first story so... read and review. It starts after the episode Currents.**

* * *

"_I'll wrap up my bones, and _

_Leave them. Out of this home,_

_Out on the road"_

_-Still by Daughter_

* * *

**Chapter 1-Blue Eyes**

Scott McCall was sitting by his desk staring at a blank piece of paper. He had a history report due tomorrow on some war from the 1800's, and he just couldn't concentrate. After he had saved Deaton, he went home thinking hoping that everything had been under control. Hoping Stiles, Cora, and Lydia had gotten there on time. But it had been hours since he had gotten back home, and now...he wasn't so sure.

Isaac had been due back a long time ago, and no one had called or texted him letting him know what was up. Scott picked up his phone, and looked in his inbox for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes. "_No new messages__…__great." He thought._

A few seconds after he had put his phone down it buzzed. He picked it up to see **'1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE' **floating across the re-opened his inbox to see Stiles had sent him a text. He opened the text to see two words: '**Boyd's dead**.'

He read it over, and over again; but it wouldn't sink in. He couldn't believe it….he wouldn't believe it. This has got to be some kind of joke or something, right? Boyd couldn't be dead. Could he?

Scott couldn't take it anymore he needed to go for a walk. He picked up the piece of paper he was supposed to be using for his history report, and wrote on it quickly with not so neat handwriting: '_Going for a walk._' He laid it on his pillow so Isaac could know he had gotten back alright. He grabbed his blue jean jacket off his unmade bed, and threw it over his grey V-neck.

He opened the window, and hopped out, closing it behind himself. He slid off the roof onto the ground gracefully.

He turned around eyed the front-door for a second, and inwardly laughed to himself. "Maybe I should start using the front door."

Scott looked around for a second taking in his surroundings. It was a full moon tonight, and he knew just where to go.

* * *

After about thirty- minutes, he found himself at the entrance to where it all started- the woods. Regular people stay away from places where things went wrong in their lives.

But Scott found comfort in the woods. Then again, he wasn't a regular person, in-fact he was far from normal.

He entered the woods, and after a few steps paused. Something was different. There weren't the usual chirping birds, chattering crickets or gentle wind. No, there were none of things he felt soothing. It was just…silent.

But nevertheless he kept on walking, thinking; about the fact that Boyd was dead. He and Boyd were never close or what you would call friends.

In fact, honestly if Derek hadn't made Boyd a part of his pack they would have zero interactions whatsoever. They would be two different people in two different worlds.

Even though the only thing they had in common was the fact that they were both werewolves, he still felt bad that he was dead. He didn't deserve to die. Most people didn't…most people.

Scott froze in his tracks as something sprinted past him leaving a scent that smelt of vanilla. It was dark, and he could barely see anything. The figure time past him again this time knocking him to the ground in the process.

Scott hesitantly got up, dusting his pants off. He paused hearing a faint growl behind him. He stood up straight, and turned around slowly to meet a pair of cold, light blue eyes. But they weren't regular blue eyes. They we're glowing werewolf eyes.

He leaned in closer to see long, curly black hair. "_It's a girl." _He thought to himself.

"_Duh you idiot_." The inner voice in his head said.

The girl with the blue eyes lunged at him. But he was too quick, and she missed him by a few feet. She rolled, and landed back on her feet. She brought out her claws and sprung at him again this time landing on top of him.

She clawed his face tearing his flesh, and Scott yelped in pain. She reached to scratch him again, but Scott pushed her off of him, and into a tree. Scott turned his head to see her gone, like she had dissolved in midair.

Scott got up on all fours, and ran. His eyes started to water as the wind hit him in the face. After two to three minutes he found himself at the woods entrance again. He looked back to see if she had followed him, and she hadn't.

That's when he felt the blood dripping down his face. He put his hand on-top of where the scar had been, and winced. The cut wasn't that deep, but it still hurt.

Scott made his way home, and thought back to what had just happened. He was so confused. And had so many un-answered questions like: _Who was she? Why did she attack him? Why did she have blue eyes? _And then there was the question that bugged him the most:_ Was she alone?_ He knew that she couldn't possibly part of Deucalion's pack because she wasn't an alpha. But did she belong to a pack? Scott hoped not, he already had enough werewolf related problems in his life to deal with. And definitely enough werewolves He didn't need anymore.

* * *

Scott walked in the front door to see Isaac lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"What happened to you?" Isaac asked sitting up on the couch so he could look at him.

"I just went for a walk. I wrote you a note it was on my-." He started.

"Yeah I got the note." Isaac interrupted. "I just mean what happened to your face."

"Oh this," Scott said motioning to the scratches on his face, "nothing."

"Really, because it looks like someone-"

"So what happened tonight, why you come back so late?" Scott interrupted desperately wanting to change the subject. He already knew the answer, but he didn't feel like explaining what had happened earlier.. He really didn't even know himself.

"Boyd…uh…he's dead." Isaac whispered his lips curling into a frown.

There they were again. The two words he didn't want to hear in a sentence again: Boyd and dead.

"I'm sorry." Scott said. He wasn't really good at this, comforting people after they lose someone close to them. It never really was his thing.

Isaac just nodded in response lying back down on the couch in the position he was when Scott had come in a few minutes ago.

Scott walked into his room, and took off his jacket, kicked off his shoes, and slid off his jeans. He got onto his bed, and pulled the covers over himself. He'd shower in the morning. Because right now he was mentally and physically exhausted and before he knew it he found himself drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Good start? Yes. No. Maybe. How 'bout a review please.**

**10 reviews for an update. C'mon I know you guys can do it. And the first 5 reviewers get their names mentioned in the next chapter. If you guys want me to continue. ****Oh, yeah, and the first reviewer if they have a story I'll mention it in the next chapter too!**** And if you don't have a story then I'll go to the next reviewer, and so on, and so forth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Teen Wolf.**

**A/N: ** I know I said ten, but I really wanted to get this chapter up so. Thank all you guys for the reviews! Thank you **aimee27 **for being my first review!And please check out her story _**Alpha reality. **_Also thank you so, so much to my other four reviewers:** xoray812, InuNekoLexi, DetectiveKateTodd, and Guest. **Don't forget to review! Sorry if anything's OOC.

* * *

"_Two feet standing on a principle  
two hands longing for each other's warmth  
Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats  
Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go"_

_-Still by Daughter_

* * *

**Chapter 2- New Girl or New Enemy**

Scott was starting to get a little overwhelmed. No. A little is an understatement. He was starting to get overwhelmed…a lot. From the Darach sacrificing more and more innocent people to Deucalion being more persistent about Scott being in his pack; and don't forget the fact that he's becoming something he can't control.

The so called True Alpha. He didn't need any more responsibilities than he already had. And there was that girl last night. She would've killed him if he wasn't able to fight so well. And then she just disappeared like she was an illusion, a part of his imagination.

But she was there alright. And he had a scar going across his face to prove it.

Scott had gotten up earlier than he anticipated. The scar from last night seared with pain. Obviously it hadn't healed yet, but why? It should be gone by now.

Scott picked up his phone, and dialed Stiles number.

"Hey what are you doing up so early?" He heard a confused Stiles ask on the other end.

"How soon can you be here to pick me up?" Scott asked brushing off his question.

"Uh…15-20 minutes, why?" Stiles asked in the same confused tone.

"I'll explain when you get here." Scott replied and clicked the 'END CALL' button.

Scott didn't feel like any more questions from Isaac, and having his mom freak out wouldn't be nice either. So thank God he had a best friend who was all about early mornings.

Scott got managed to get in the shower, and get dressed within the twenty minutes, and as soon as he was done tying his shoes he heard a horn honk. "_Well so much for a quiet departure." He thought._

Scott walked as quiet as he could in the hallway careful not to wake his mom, but the boots he was wearing insisted on making more and more noise as he made his way into the living room. Scott walked to the couch where Isaac was sound asleep, mouth wide open, and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Scott grabbed his keys to his bike off the recliner, and put it on the coffee table for Isaac when he gets up. He was hoping praying that Isaac wouldn't crash his bike. He's only ridden it once, and let's just say it didn't really go so well the first time. Well you know what they say right? Second time's a charm. Or was it third time?

Anyway, Scott opened, and closed the front door as quietly as he could. As soon as the door closed behind him he let out a loud sigh.

He made his way to Stiles car, and opened the door to the passenger's side.

"So why'd you need me to pick you up so early? In fact why are you even up this early anyway Scott?" Stiles asked as soon as Scott closed the door behind him.

"Because I didn't want my mom to see this," Scott said turning his head to fully face Stiles.

"What happened to your face?" He questioned in disgust.

"It's a long story." Scott sighed.

"We've got time." Stiles said showing him the time on his cell phone.

Scott rolled his eyes. Maybe, his mom freaking out would have been a better idea.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Stiles started as they made their way into the almost empty school building, "A _girl_ werewolf with blue eyes basically kicked your ass last night?"

"Basically, but that's beside the point." Scott said stopping in his tracks to take a sip of the coffee they had stopped to get on their way to school.

"Yeah, I know, she not a normal werewolf, blah-blah-blah; etcetera-etcetera." Stiles said before taking a bite of his breakfast burrito, while Scott took another sip off his highly caffeinated coffee.

"But, you got to admit it's kind of funny if you think about it." Stiles said mouth full of burrito.

"No. What's really funny is that you still don't know how to chew with your moth closed." Scott replied walking away.

"When did you become such an ass?" Stiles said catching up with Scott.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't get that much sleep last night." He apologized.

"Yeah, I wouldn't either if I got my ass kicked by a girl." Stiles laughed. Scott glared at him.

"You know, if you want I could go and ask Derek what they mean after school you know,the eyes." Stiles offered.

"Whatever floats your boat," Scott said starting for his locker in the other direction.

"Whatever floats you-,"Stiles started to say, but then quickly yelled after him, "What no goodbye!?"

Scott waved him off, and turned around to see Stiles gone. "Must've gone to his locker," he thought out loud.

* * *

Class was almost over, and Coach was in the middle of giving them one of his famous lectures. Scott looked around, and Isaac was nowhere to be found. Scott was starting to think of places he would've gone. That's when, almost as if on cue, Isaac walked through the door looking frazzled as ever.

Coach stopped, and turned around to Isaac exclaimed, "Lahey, you're late."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Coach-,"he started to explain

"I don't care about your stupid excuses just take a seat!" He interrupted rather loudly.

As Isaac walked to his seat behind him, Scott tried his best not to make eye contact.

Coach started his lesson back up, and Scott could feel Isaac glaring at the back of his head. Scott looked up at the clock, and thought to himself, "_Five more minutes_."

* * *

The bell rung and Scott shot straight out of his seat, and out the door. He walked/ran to his locker, and did the combination. He took out the books he needed for his next class, and closed his locker and jumped. There was Isaac leaning against the locker next his looking slightly pissed.

"Where'd you go this morning?" Isaac asked.

"Oh, uh Stiles picked me up?" He replied starting down the hallway.

"Really, because I recall you having a bike to take to school-you know the one I drove this morning?" He questioned annoyed.

"See what had happened was, Stiles thought since we haven't spent much time together lately, since all this has happened, and he asked me if I wanted to get breakfast this morning, and I said yes." Scott explained.

"So didn't think to wake me up…at all?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, it was early in the morning when I left; and I'm not your alarm clock." Scott supposed.

"Fair enough," Isaac answered with a smug look on his face.

Scott laughed, and then looked in front of him, and stopped in his tracks.

He sniffed the air, and smelled… vanilla? It was the exact same smell he smelt on the girl who attacked him. Scott looked around for a moment, and his eyes focused on a girl at her locker. A girl he swore he has never seen before.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked confused.

"Who's that?" Scott asked pointing at the girl leaning against her locker, and scowling at her phone.

"Oh, _that_ is the new girl, Annie I think." He said motioning to her.

"How do you know her name?" Scott asked.

"Well, I 'accidentally' bumped into her this morning so she would have a reason to talk to me, though now she doesn't really seem to like me too much." Isaac said in a smug tone.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Scott said. He didn't know why, but he needed to be sure it was her, but he needed to get close enough to smell her again.

"Good luck," Isaac started as Scott started walking towards the girl, "You're gonna need it."

Within seconds Scott found himself at the girl's locker. But she didn't seem to notice him yet, so he took this a chance to take in her appearance.

She had long curly, black hair accompanied by dark brown highlights at the ends. And her eyes we're brown, like his. Scott then looked down at what she was wearing. She had had on a white off shoulder shirt, and blue denim shorts, and on her feet we're a pair of black sandals.

Scott heard a throat clear, and looked back up to see Annie with her eyebrows raised.

"Do you need something?" She asked somewhat rudely.

"Uh… no…I was just coming over here to introduce myself." He lied.

"Right…but you know last time I checked when someone introduces their self. They actually tell the other person their name, but you know I could be wrong." She said a smile playing her lips.

"Yeah, sorry…My name's Scott McCall." He said extending his hand.

"Annie Wilson." She stated simply taking his hand into her own, and shaking it. And that's when he felt it. The scar on his face was beginning to heal. Scott winced and pulled his other hand up to his face. Annie let go saying sorry.

"No, it's not you it's just this scar has been bugging me all day." He said motioning to his cheek." Scott said.

And for a moment he could swear he had saw guilt written on her face. But her face went back to the unreadable expression she was wearing before. It was her, and now he knew it for sure.

"So…Scott I'm having this party, if you haven't heard yet." She said breaking the silence.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, some girl named Lydia or something like that said it's a great way to meet everybody." Annie explained.

This girl's been here for what, and hour, and Lydia has already abducted her into her inner circle.

"That's nice." He replied back stupidly.

"And…I was thinking it would be great to have someone other than Lydia that I know there so it would be nice if you came." Annie said.

"Uh, sure I don't think I have anything to do tonight." Scott replied.

"Great, see you there." She smiled.

The bell rung, and Scott turned to leave, when he Annie grab his hand and pulled her close to him, there face only two inches apart.

"And Scott," she started her cool breath on his face.

"Yes." Scott breathed.

"Next time you decide you want to check me out. Do it from afar don't be so obvious." She whispered.

Scott nodded slowly. And with that Annie turned on her heels, and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Review, and let me know what you think. Any ideas for what should happen at the party. I'll try my best to accumulate them all in the next chapter. I let you all of easy this time ;), but this time I'm sticking with 10 reviews. And don't forget the first 5 reviewers for this chapter get their names in the next one. And the first reviewer gets their story. **

**Until next time,**

_**~Jay**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Teen Wolf.**

**A/N: **Thank you to my first reviewer! Drum roll please... And my first reviewer is **mariasavdoval130**. But since you don't have a story I have to go to the next reviewer which is **xoray812, **and plz check out her story the **Hollywood Heights Love Story**. To mi other three: **XxbriannaXx, Guest, and Guest. **Thank you all my reviewers for your support. LOVE YOU GUYS! Hope you continue to **read & review**. *wink wink* enough of my boringness READ ON!

* * *

"_It's spiraling down_

Biting words like a wolf howling

_Hate is spitting out each other's mouths_

_But we're still sleeping like we're lovers"_

_-Still by Daughter_

* * *

**Chapter 3-Keep Calm and Party On!**

It healed. The scar completely and abnormally healed, right after she had touched him, and Scott didn't know what to make of it.

None of it made since. _Nothing_ had seemed to be making sense lately.

There was something different about her. He could feel it. And he was very intent on finding out more about her. And this party was just the way to do it.

Annie knew it as soon as she saw him that there was some familiarity. She had seen him before, but where?

He was the same thing she was, she could smell it.

And she knows he knows what she is. But does he know about what she's done? What she did to make herself so unique.

_No_. He couldn't possibly know. No one knew. Now she needed to find out more about him. Because now Scott was on to her, and she knew she needed to steer clear from any suspicion whatsoever.

She needed to make it look like she was just like him. A teenager trying to deal with this responsibility thrust upon them.

And truthfully in a way, that's exactly what she was. It's just the one thing she can't portray truthfully was innocence. And it's because she isn't innocent, and never will be again.

Innocent werewolf normality is the act she needed to put on, to hide her past.

And this party was the way to go.

* * *

Scott had asked Deaton to get off earlier, so he could go to Annie's party. Not that he told Deaton that. In fact Deaton didn't even ask for a reason.

Scott got home to see Isaac lying on_ his bed _intently having a staring contest with his phone.

"Uh, what're you doing?" Scott questioned him confused.

"Waiting for an invite to Annie's party," he said looking up at him.

"Well, maybe Lydia forgot to send you one." Scott suggested reassuringly.

"Maybe…"Isaac said looking back down at his phone.

"Plus, Annie said everybody was invited." Scott said.

"Yeah, but it's never official until you get an invitation." Isaac replied stubbornly.

"Just get dressed." Scott said rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" He questioned him.

"Nothing, it's just people usually wear something less school." Scott explained.

"Right, I knew that." He said getting up off the bed, and walking out of the room a bit dazed.

Scott threw on some different blue jeans, and a grey long-sleeve V-neck. Then he put on some grey converse, and his jean jacket.

Scott map quested Annie's house, and figured out it was just a few houses down from where Jackson had used to live.

After Isaac was ready they got on Scott's bike, and rode to Annie's.

* * *

Annie had to admit she was nervous…a lot. She had hosted plenty of parties before. But never for complete, and utter strangers.

"Food check, music check, booze check." Annie thought. Great she had the three key things to a great party.

The doorbell rang, and Annie walked/ran to get it. He opened it to see Lydia, and a brunette whom she was guessing was Allison.

"Hi…Lydia," Annie said awkwardly.

"Well are you gonna stand there like an idiot or let us in." Lydia asked in a snarky tone.

Annie rolled her eyes, and opened the door all the way. "This way your majesty," she answered in the same snarky tone, and even added a little bow.

Lydia mimicked Annie's eye roll, and made her way through the hallway. Annie knew the only reason Lydia wanted to be friends with her because she was pretty. It was pretty obvious the first day they met.

Lydia walked into the 'ball room', and nodded in approval. "Not bad."

Annie looked around to see about 3 quarters of the school in her house. Everything seemed to be going great.

Annie walked throughout the house, and everything seemed to be normal, nothing was going wrong…so far. Some people we're dancing, others we're drinking. And some we're dancing, and drinking.

Annie continued to make her way through the house to make sure nothing got broken. The last thing she needed was to be yelled at. Her mom already didn't know about the party, and she intended to keep it that way.

Lydia was right. This party was going to be the talk of the school tomorrow. But that didn't matter. None if mattered. Because the one person she needed here was nowhere to be found.

She needed him hear. This was an easy opportunity to portray how normal she was…or was trying to be. She needed to lead him off her scent before it was too late.

* * *

Anyway, it didn't take a long time to find out where she lived. It was near Jackson's old house. And judging by the people in the front, and the hundreds of cars that was her place.

As soon as they had gotten to the party Scott started to look around for the one person he came here for. Isaac in tow, he brushed passed people searching for her.

Scott stopped in a less crowded area, and looked around no Annie.

"What're you guys doing?" Allison questioned walking up to the two lost looking boys.

Scott didn't hear her though. He was trying to focus his hearing on her voice.

Meanwhile, when Allison didn't get an answer she turned to Isaac, and he just shrugged in reply.

He looked around once more, and that's when he saw her. He studied her facial expression. She seemed nervous, but for what? Was she planning something?

"Hold this.' Scott said handing Isaac the red cup he never knew he had accompanied himself.

Scott walked over to her nervously. He didn't know what to say or do. Maybe, he should've had a plan. But it was too late to turn back now.

"Hey!" Scott exclaimed more enthusiastically then he had intended.

"Oh hi," Annie smiled.

"So how do you like it here?" Scott asked awkwardly.

"Uh, it's great here." Annie replied in the same awkward tone.

"Where's your bathroom?" Scott questioned.

"Down the hall, third door on the left." She answered.

* * *

Scott made his way down the hallway where Annie directed him, but he hadn't intended to go anywhere near the bathroom.

Scott looked at every door, until he saw a 'keep out' sign hanging on a door. This had to be her room. Scott twisted the knob to see it was locked. He used one of his claws to pick the lock, and slowly opened the door.

Scott looked back and forth before slowly walking in slightly closing the door behind him.

Annie's room was huge. It was about two times the size of his. Her room was fit with a queen-sized bed, posters of different bands on her walls, and a few guitars on the wall.

He didn't have much time. Annie would be expecting him back soon.

He looked through the drawers, and found a bunch of jewelry, and that's when he saw it. It had caught his eye, a gold locket.

There was a spiral engraved on it, and on the back was a heart. He opened it to see a picture of a younger version of Annie, and a guy who looked a few years older than he was.

Scott grabbed the photo-album he had already founded, and skimmed through the pages. There were no other pictures of the guy. Not even beside her bedside table.

Annie paced back in forth. What was taking him so long? He couldn't possibly be taking that long.

Annie's thoughts we're interrupted when a guy about 5 inches taller her came up to her.

"What do you want?!" She asked annoyed still looking around.

"You know it's considered rude to not look at a person when they're talking to you?" He laughed slightly.

Annie rolled her eyes, and turned to see a familiar face.

"You," She said with an accusing tone.

"Me?" He asked confused.

"You're that guy who almost knocked me over." She said accusingly.

"And you're the girl who cursed me out in words that I've never heard before." He noted in which she laughed.

"I'm Isaac." He said extending his hand.

She shook it quickly, and then continued to look around for any sign of Scott.

"Looking for someone?" Isaac questioned her.

"Yeah, I gotta go see you around somewhere…"She trailed off walking towards the bathroom. "Wait!" Isaac started to yell after.

But Annie kept on walking until she reached her room door which was lightly open. She peered in to see Scott going through her things.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She snarled at him.

"I- I was-" he started.

Going through my stuff because that's what it looks like!" She interrupted.

"You have 5 seconds to explain, or I'm kicking you out of my house.

"I know what you are, and I know what you did?" he stated simply.

* * *

A/N: You like! Sorry, but it's not my best. But I'm not that great with party scenes. And I did something horrible. I watched the leaked 3A finale of Teen Wolf. I don't know when or how, but it happened, and I can't take it back. And I'm not even sorry.

Anyway thanks for reading!

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND ALERT!**

Caught your attention right? 10 reviews for an update.

Love you guys,

~Jay


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**

**A/N: I'm guessing you guys didn't like the last chapter as much so I made this one. I hope you like it. Try to get 10 reviews if you don't whatever.**

* * *

_I knew exactly_

_I knew exactly what this would feel like_

_I knew this day was coming_

_I knew it right from the start_

_-Illusory Light by Sarah Blasko_

* * *

**Chapter 4- Revelations and Trust**

Silence pierced the air. All that could be heard was both of their steady heartbeats, and light breathing. It was that quiet! Annie didn't know what to say. She opened and closed her mouth, but no words came out.

"What?" She managed to breathe out, breaking the silence.

"You're the werewolf who attacked me the other night." Scott stated a little more confidently.

Annie mentally sighed of relief. He didn't know. Then she mentally slapped herself. Of course he didn't know. How could he?

"What!" She laughed. She needed to pretend she was surprised, even if she saw this coming- him finding out that is.

"Look, you don't need to act like you have no clue what I'm talking about. I am too." He explained.

"What a…werewolf?" She asked still pretending. He nodded in response, and Annie gave a heavy, fake sigh of relief.

Then Annie did a quick recap of everything he had just said- about everything that just happened, and remember him saying she attacked him.

"Wait, attack you. I didn't attack you in the woods." She said.

"It had to be you you're the only _girl_ werewolf in Beacon Hills with blue eyes when you turn." He said confused.

"No, that couldn't have possibly happened; I know how to control it." She argued mostly trying to convince herself.

"Maybe, you can't control it as much as you thought you could." He suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Or maybe it wasn't me!" She replied raising her voice a little. She was getting annoyed, fast. That's when she heard a faint voice. She strained her ears over the loud music to hear who it could be.

"Annie!" She heard someone yell in a voice that sounded way too familiar. But she just couldn't put her finger on who it was just yet.

"Annie are you in there?!" The familiar voice yelled again.

When there was no response, a few seconds later the familiar strawberry blonde appeared looking annoyed and slightly confused.

"What are you doing in here?" Lydia questioned her in her usual annoyed tone. Lydia then looked at Annie, and saw she was staring at something. Lydia followed her stare to see Scott standing there staring at back at her.

"Okay, what are you doing in here with Scott McCall?" She asked rephrasing her question motioning to Scott.

"Talking," Scott and Annie replied at the same time talking their eyes off Lydia, and focusing on each other.

"Right…,"She started trailing off, "So you're being all chatty with Scott McCall while I'm busy hosting your party. Hence, the word 'your' " She complained fuming.

Annie opened her mouth to reply whole-heartedly to Lydia with a few choice words when she felt Lydia practically drag her out of the room, and back into the loud, crowded room where the party was at.

"Everything looks fine." Annie half said, half screamed at Lydia looking around.

"Yeah, it's fine because of me!" Lydia yelled back confidently.

Annie rolled her eyes, and walked over to the Keg near the table filled with re-filled (probably by Lydia) bowls of food.

Annie grabbed a plastic-red cup, and filled it up with beer.

She downed in few seconds when she was interrupted by a loud thud.

She walked toward the sound, to see her mom's brand new, thousand- dollar flat screen TV on the ground in pieces. She gaped at what used to be her mom's TV.

"_That's it, it's over. I'm gonna die. She's gonna kill me. Goodbye life as I know it." _She thought to herself repeatedly. "Whoa, that can't be good." Someone said beside her. Annie snapped around to see that Isaac guy form earlier.

They say that there are seven stages of remorse- or grief if you will. And she was pretty sure anger was one of them. Sure no one has died yet, but she will.

Anyway, Annie now felt anger, and maybe even fear surging through her. She grabbed a fist full of Isaac's shirt, and pulled him down to eye-level. "Go find Lydia, and tell her to get everyone the hell out of my house because if I do it I'm gonna rip out somebody's throat. Preferably somebody near me" She threatened him through gritted teeth.

Isaac gave a slow nod, and walked away. Annie watched as Isaac disappeared into the crowd, and a few seconds later when she heard the music stop; and Lydia screaming 'party's over', that the deed was done.

Annie made her way through the tons of people leaving, and down the hall to her bedroom which thankfully was Scott- free. (A/N: Like what I did there?!) She didn't know what to say to her mom. She wasn't even supposed to be having the party in the first place.

Apparently since it was her mom's boyfriend's house, it 'wasn't appropriate.' But of course she didn't listen. Her mom's boyfriend was a total tool, and she could care less about his well-being.

Sure the maids would clean up this mess, but I doubt they'd take the fall for the TV. She paid them a few hundred bucks each not to rat on her for the party, so all she had to do was come up with an excuse as to why it was broken.

When she couldn't come up with anything, she fell asleep, and decided she'd just wing it.

* * *

"ANNIE!" She heard her mom screech making her fall out of her bed in the process.

Annie groaned and pain, and the rubbed her head. Then, she got up slowly and made her way to the ball-room where she saw her tomato- faced mom stood with steam blowing out of her ears.

"You wanna explain this." She asked a little calmer motioning to the TV.

Annie shrugged, and suggested trying not to laugh, "Earthquake maybe." She mentally face palmed herself. Talk about worst excuse ever. But she was tired, and her mental process was a little off right now.

"Really, that's weird because that's not what Carmen told me." She said knowingly.

"Hmm that's strange, what did she tell you?" Annie asked as innocently as possible.

"Oh, I don't know that you had a party when I remember specifically telling you not to." She explained.

'_That bitch!',_ Annie thought. "Hello, explanation please," Her mom persisted. "Um you see, that is a very interesting, yet very untrue story; and I would love to hear more about it right after I get... right after I get ready for school. You know that building where you learn and all that good stuff." Annie said turning to walk in the direction of her room.

"Not so fast." Her mom said. Annie stopped in her tracks, and turned on her heels to face her mother.

"You're grounded." Her mom stated simply.

"What, but I-"She started.

"Cell phone," she started, "Now," she added when Annie didn't give it up.

Annie groaned loudly, and then slowly pulled her cell phone out of her sweat pants pocket; handing it to her mother.

She turned around and stomped away to her room, and heard her mom call after her, "Your laptop too."

* * *

Annie was in and out of the shower within 20 minutes, which left her about an hour until school. And just enough time to get ready. Annie got dressed, and put on some make-up. She looked in the mirror, and nodded in approval.

Her outfit was complete with a leather jacket, sleeveless green top neatly tucked into a black partially ruffled skirt, accompanied by fish-nets, and black combat boots. Her black and brown hair neatly brushed, and slightly curly. And for her make-up she had applied some mascara, and accompanied by a thin coat of pink lip gloss.

She made her way downstairs to see her mom on her phone with a fresh bagel and orange juice sitting in front of her. Annie made her way to the hallway leading to the front door when her mom looked up from her cell phone, and asked, "Leaving so soon are we? School starts in like another half an hour. Why don't you sit down, and have some breakfast for a change."

"I was going to stop and get something while I'm out." She said adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder turning around.

"When are you ever going to have breakfast here, you know your house." Her mom questioned her, annoyance spotted in her voice.

"Well, when we actually get one, you know one that's ours not his'." She replied back with a roll of her eyes.

"When will you ever be satisfied?" Her mom asked inhaling deeply.

"The day you stop ruining my life." Annie shot, making her way down the hallway to the door.

"You know I'm trying the best I can." Her mom shot back making Annie stop in her tracks.

"You had 15 years to try, you know the 15 years of my life you missed." Annie snapped opening the front door slamming it behind her. The she hopped in her silver Ferrari, started it, and angrily sped off. She needed to cool off, she needed to go for a drive.

* * *

Scott needed a lot of things also. Scott knew he was right, but he _needed_ to leave it alone. He _needed_ to apologize. Scott _needed_ her to trust him, maybe even befriend him. Depending on what type of person she was.

But he _needed_ to get to know her first, and the only way to do that is to earn her trust.

Scott walked to his locker contemplating how this will all play out. When he saw her walking towards her locker which he just now noticed was across from his. He took a deep breath, and made his way over to her, and breathed out a 'hey'.

She looked up at him, and rolled her eyes, and walked away. "About the other night-"Scott started walking to catch-up with her.

"What are you going to do now accuse me of more things I didn't do?" She interrupted already annoyed from earlier. "No, I was going to apologize." He said sincerely.

"Really," she asked taken aback. "Yeah, I shouldn't have accused you of something you didn't do. I assumed you did it when I didn't have any cold hard facts. And even if I did I should've talked to you instead of going through your stuff." He apologized almost in one breath.

"Apology accepted." She said.

"Really?" He asked. Now it was his turn to be taken aback.

"Yeah, you seem like a nice enough person." She replied slightly smiling. Scott sighed in relief, and a smile began to appear on his lips.

"But," She started, Scott's smile disappearing and turning into a confused frown, "If you ever go through my shit again I just might have to slit your throat with my claws." She finished in a low whisper.

Scott nodded that he understood when Annie stopped walking. "Well, I'll see you later." She said turning around preparing to walk in the other direction.

"Where are you going? You know class is that way?" He asked in his almost usual confused tone.

"Yeah, I know that, but I don't think I'll be going to first period today. There's this new frozen yogurt place I found, and I need some time to think." She said walking away.

Scott caught back up with her, and asked hopefully, "Is there room for another person-you know to think."

"Uh, I don't know." Annie laughed hesitantly.

"I guess." She said after a few seconds of thinking about it.

He was on a roll with perfect attendance, but there were more important things at stake here. He wasn't about to give up a golden opportunity to find out more about her- a potential friend…or enemy.

* * *

A/N: I'm guessing you guys didn't like the last chapter. Sorry for the disappointment. Anyway I hope this is better. It took me four days, and I worked really hard on it. Hope you like. Don't forget to **READ, REVIEW, ALERT, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! **

**Love you guys,**

_~Jay- XXXJustMeAndMyMusicXXX_

Oh yeah, and be ready to find out Annie's secret next chapter!


	5. Author's Note

**Feeling Story Insecure**

**Hey guys, I haven't been getting many reviews****, and I just wanted to know how you like my story. You can review on the story, or even PM! I just want to know how you as readers feel.**

You don't like it at all! (It's okay if you don't. :/)

It needs a lot of work.

It's okay, and it needs some work.

It's great!

YOU ABSOLUTELY LOVE AND ADORE IT AND WANT ME TO UPDATE REAL SOON.

**And on the reviews should I make the update number five. I haven't been really sticking to ten, but I would still like ten, anyway it's what's more convenient for you.**

A-Stick to ten

B-Make it five

C-You don't care

**One more thing and I'll stop annoying. If you have anyone ship ideas for the story let me know.**

**So in a review or a PM give me your rate, your review option, and YOUR PAIRINGS!|**

**-jay**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Teen Wolf.**

* * *

_"Won't escape my attention  
you keep your distance with a system of touch  
And gentle persuasion  
I'm lost in admiration could I need you this much"_

_-'Head Over Heels by Digital Daggers'_

* * *

**Chapter 5- Blindsided Innocence**

There it was again- the extremely tense silence lurking in the air, as they made their way to the frozen yogurt shop of Annie's choice. A place called Swirlies, one with a name that sounded all too familiar to Scott.

All that could be heard was the low hum of the radio, and each of their steady heartbeats. Scott didn't know what to say or do. He thought multiple times about turning back.

Telling her he didn't want to go- that he'd changed his mind.

But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. And even if he did- grow a pair and say he didn't want to go. He had the slightest feeling that she wasn't going to turn around now.

He couldn't take it anymore the silence was suffocating. He cleared his throat, and Annie turned to face him with a questioning look.

"So…" he started off speculating what to say, "How do you like school so far."

Annie smirked slightly at him, and then turned back to face the street in front of her. "So you are one of those awkward conversationalists? I knew it!" She teased him.

"And how is that?" Scott questioned her.

She shrugged and then replied, "Just a guess."

"What else do you 'guess' about me." He challenged her playfully. Bad move.

"Nothing else really…the rest of you is like a mystery. I mean- you nice to me one second, and then the next you're going through my stuff." Let's just say Annie wasn't truly over the whole 'Scott going through her stuff, and accusing her of attacking him' thing.

Scott felt his face get hot, and he looked down at his hands. Luckily he didn't have to reply, when he felt the car make a sudden to a stop. He looked up to see a familiar fro-yo spot.

And that's when it hit him- why it was all so familiar. This was the place he and Allison had gone to a few times last summer.

Scott watched as Annie ripped her keys out of the ignition, grabbed her bag, and threw it over her shoulder. She opened the Ferrari's car door, and closed it behind her; instead of hopping over the door like she got in in the first place.

Scott mimicked her actions, and got out the car as well. As they made their way into the calm atmosphere of the frozen yogurt shop, Scott felt the tension ease up a bit, and one-sided awkwardness hit the air

Scott looked around. There weren't a lot of people, but it surely wasn't a little bit. They made their way to the counter, and the guy at the register gave them a fake smile.

"Welcome to Swirlies…What will you two be having today." The guy asked in a fake cheerful voice.

"Um…I'll have the cotton candy with gummy bears." Annie stated glancing at the sign.

"And you…?" The guy asked turning to face Scott, the fake smile peeling into an annoyed look.

"The usual," Scott ordered, a guilty look plastered across his face. Scott glanced at Annie to see her eyeing him curiously.

"Coming right up," The guy at the register said through his teeth.

Scott led Annie to a secluded table in the back of the store. As soon as they took a seat Annie piped up nonchalantly, "So that guy looked like he was pissed to see you."

"Really, I didn't notice." Scott wondered curiously.

"How could you not have seen it? When he saw you his 'smile' faded!" She said laughing slightly.

"Hmm, well that's weird." Scott replied looking everywhere, but at her face.

"Not unless you know him." She urged.

"Know him? Why would I know him?" He asked her still avoiding her face.

Annie opened her mouth to reply, when an overly-cheery red headed girl appeared with a tray of fro-yo in the same uniform as the guy at the register.

"Hi Scott," she smiled.

"Hey Bree," Scott replied back nervously getting a confused look from Annie.

"You two…know each other?" Annie asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, Scott used to come here all the time." Bree answered getting Scott another confused look.

"Really," Annie asked mimicking a surprised tone.

"Yeah, he came with some girl with black hair. What was her name again? It started with an A. Ally, Abbey, Adelaide, or was it-"

"Allison." Annie interrupted knowingly.

"Yes! Allison, her name was Allison. What happened to her?" Bree cheered victoriously.

"We broke up." Scott replied sourly.

"Well if it's any constellation she's prettier." She said motioning to Annie.

"Oh, he's not, we're not-"

"Well, anyway here's your order, have fun, and hope you come back soon." She smiled cutting Annie off completely and then bouncing away.

Scott watched as Annie contemplated the whole conversation that just happened.

"So let me get this straight," She started, "You used to come to this place with you ex-girlfriend. Which explains why you ordered 'the usual', and that also means that you have to know that guy at the register." She pondered.

"Annie, I already told you. I don't know who he is." He responded slightly annoyed.

"And Scott, I already told you that I don't believe you…or at least I made it clear. And you already know that I'm not giving up so you might as well just tell me the truth."

"Fine… " Scott sighed in defeat, leaving Annie smiling victoriously.

"Back during the summer when me and Allison we're still together. We used to come here…a lot! Her mom died, and she and her mom used to come to this place. So I guess she felt closer to her." Scott explained.

"That still doesn't explain why that guy looks like he wishes you would get ran over."

"You didn't let me finish. All the time we we're he flirted with Allison, and it got annoying so…" He drawled.

"So…what?" She asked getting slightly impatient.

'I might have punched him in the face a few times…" He said trailing off.

"You punched him in the face!" She exclaimed surprised. Scott nodded in response, and Annie burst into a fit of laughter.  
"So…I've told you something about me, feel free to throw something in." Scott said secretly persistent when she calmed down.

"Wow, you really are set on finding out more about me huh? Okay then…what do you want to know?" Annie asked sighing in defeat.

"Um…how about a game of twenty questions, it's only fair if you know some things about me to." Scott volunteered Here he was making more possibly stupid decisions.

'You first," Annie said laughing nervously.

"Okay, what's your life story?" He asked lamely. In truth it was just a stall question, while he tried to figure out a good one to throw at her.

"Uh, let's see. My mom gave me up when I was born. I've been to terrible foster homes. I've had foster parents that were either abusive on drugs or both. I went to juvie a few times for…let's see… Oh yeah, petty theft, arson, underage drug use, and I think that's about it if I remember any other crimes I've committed I'll let you know. Anyway, I tried to find my dad, didn't really work out so well. Let's see…skip a few years, umm…I finally found a good foster home, and bam. My mom gets full custody. I move to Beacon Hill, I hate her guts, and let's see what the future holds. And that is my life." She explained taking a bite of her frozen treat.

Scott opened and closed his mouth repeatedly not knowing what to say when Annie piped up, "So what about you what is the mystery childhood of Scott McCall.

"It's nothing major compared to yours really. Just two divorced parents, and the last two years haven't exactly been a walk in the park.

"How so?" She asked him generally curious.

"It's a long story." He said

"We've got…twenty minutes."

~Minutes Later~

Scott got Annie up to speed the best he could. She didn't ask too many questions, and caught on quickly. They left a few minutes earlier than expected, and headed back to school both smiling; and engulfed in deep conversation.

* * *

Scott had seemingly forgotten his goal, what he had really come for. He was blindsided.

Stiles ran up to Allison and Lydia who were engulfed in conversation.

"Hey, have you seen Scott? He asked slightly antsy.

"Not since this morning. Why?" Lydia questioned him confused  
"Nothing, it's just he asked me to do something for him and-there he is." Stiles exclaimed making his way over to his best friend.

"Guess what!" Stiles yelled excitedly as they continued to walk.

"What?" Scott asked.

"I know what they mean." Stiles smiled proudly.

"Know what what means…?" He asked eyeing his best friend as if he had gone insane.

"They eyes, Annie, gosh where have you been?" Stiles asked disappointedly

An answer to the question Scott knew that he knew whole-heartedly. He had been with Annie. He had forgotten his purpose. Instead of finding out more on the blue eyes, he found out things that seemingly didn't matter to him-or at least it didn't before. It was sad to say that him and Annie had become somewhat friends in the past hour they'd spent together.

And instead of putting together what her eyes mean, he was busy eating frozen yogurt; laughing and conversing.

"Earth to Scott, is something wrong with you. You seem a little bit off." Stiles asked him concerned.

"No, I'm ready to go home, and get some sleep. Tell me about Annie."

"Well, FYI we have practice after school, just so you know. Anyway, I asked Derek, and he said that the blue eyes meant that your innocence was gone. And the only way to lose your innocence was to kill someone."

* * *

**A/N: OMG, Annie's a killer! Wonder who she killed. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for your constant and continued support. Love you all. Oh yeah, favorite, follow, and alert. **

**~Jay**

**P.S. Tried my best with this chap. I didn't quite know how to lay it out at first so...**

**Also, just to let you know your reviews give me the ultimate motivation!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Teen Wolf.**_

* * *

"_You're the thing I can''t ignore_

_And I know this for sure_

_Bury me, bury me deep down_

_Where they'll be, where they'll be no sound_

_~Break Hands-CAMERAS_

* * *

**Chapter 6- Decisions...A Mile Long**

Scott lay on his bed contemplating everything from his lacrosse game tomorrow to Deucalion's next attack. This was the best time to think with his mom at work, and Isaac at the practice he had gladly skipped.

He wouldn't miss anything important. It would be the same as before any game. Coach Finstock lecturing them, hurling every curse word he could muster, then sharing some horrible life-changing experience. Then they would go over the plays, and practice them until 5:30 came.

Scott layed there thinking about everything he could possibly think about, but it didn't stop the name _Annie _from bouncing around his brain every second.

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't avoid her any longer, the conversation he had had with his best friend two days ago still fresh in his memory.

He didn't need anymore enemies, but she was too dangerous to be friends with. But maybe, just maybe they could be friends. Why should he have to throw away this friendship he had worked so hard for.

He needed to talk to her, find out the past behind those eyes of hers. The kill she made could have been innocent or accidental, somewhat like Derek's, or it could turn out she's a psycho killer like Peter. He needed to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Scott checked his phone to see it read 5:45, he needed to get to school in order to have enough time to get ready. What would his excuse be- a cold, a headache? He'd have to make up some believable story when he got there.

Scott got there at 5:55 leaving him 5 minutes tops to get ready. He rushed into the locker room to see the questioning stares of his team mates, but there was no coach in site. Scott exhaled a sigh of relief.

He quick;y changed into his lacrosse uniform, and closed to locker to come face to face with Isaac making Scott jump slightly. "You have got to stop doing that." Scott muttered irritably. Isaac smiled smugly and then asked, "So where have you been?"

"At home...why?" Scott answered slamming his locker.

"Well, we had practice today. Didn't Stiles tell you?"

"Yeah he did." Scott replied annoyed at the sudden, but not unexpected interrogation.

"So you just decided...not to come?" Isaac questioned him with a shrug.

"Yep, that's about right." Scott confirmed annoyance still traced in his voice.

"Any particular reason why?" Isaac asked, it was his turn to be annoyed.

"Maybe, I just didn't feel like coming." Scott snapped.

And with that he walked past Isaac making sure not to catch his eye. And instantly he felt guilty, taking out his frustrations on his friend aren't gonna help his case- at all.

Scott made his way outside to already see people filling in the bleachers. He scanned around, and saw the brunette he was looking for smoking a cigarette leaning against the side of the bleachers.

Scott started to make his way to Annie when he felt his body collide with someone else. He looked down to lock eyes with Allison. "I'm so sorry." Scott apologized pulled out his daze to help her off.

"No, it's fine." She said dusting off her pants. They locked eyes again, she looked away awkwardly blushing slightly.

"Allison." They heard Lydia call in the distance.

"Well um...I gotta-" Allison started slowly.

"Yeah, yeah." Scott said nodding frantic.

"So...I'll um see you later?" Scott asked a bit of hopefulness traced in his voice.

"Uh, yeah." Allison said before turning to walk in Lydia's direction.

Scott mentally face-palmed himself, and thought, '_Well, that went well.' _But he had no time to think about the awkward ex conversation he had just had with Allison. There was only a few minutes before the game, and he needed an explanation.

Scott turned to the direction Annie had just been in to see no one there. Scott groaned in annoyance. He made his way over to the spot she had just been, and looked around. He walked a little bit farther from the bleachers to get a full gaze of the image in front of him.

He scanned around a few times, and she still was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for me?" He heard a voice ask behind that made his heartbeat faster.

"Yeah, I-I needed to talk to you." He replied nervously.

"Wow, that's weird because it didn't seem like you wanted to talk to me earlier today or yesterday or the day before that; but you know I could be wrong." Annie snapped, venom clear in her voice.

"I've been avoiding you." Scott admitted.

"No kidding." Annie snorted with a humorless laugh.

"But it was for a good reason" Scott continued getting more and more confident. Annie nodded for him to continue.

"Your eyes." He said.

"My eyes?"Annie questioned him starting to laugh.

"When you turn your eyes have a blue color. And I've been trying to figure out what they mean ever since you've been here because you are the third werewolf I've seen with them. So I asked my best friend to do a little digging, and now I know what they mean...I know that you killed someone." Scott explained.

Dead silence, except it was worse than the two times before. This one was piercing, ear-splitting silence. He scanned her face for any emotion- remorse, sadness, anger, but there was nothing. No emotion whatsoever.

He almost jumped when he heard a voice scream behind him, "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE MCCALL!"Scott just stood there unmoving, he felt as if he were glued to the spot. And he couldn't stop staring at her, waiting for her to show some trace of emotion. But she was good at hiding her emotions.

"You should go." Annie said ripping him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah." He mumbled giving her one last longing glance before jogging over to his teammates. They waited for a few other players to come over before huddling together.

"Okay,"Coach started "I want all of you to get your asses out there and win.

Annie stood there tears brimming her eyes. The words _he knew _ played over and over again in her mind like a broken record.

As she leaned against the stands as the team began to spread out and the game began.

**-time skip-**

They were only 10 minutes into the game, and they were losing- badly. Even though they had four werewolves on they're team every one of their minds seemed to drift elsewhere.

Annie watched inventively as one of the twins fumbled the ball, trying to keep her mind off the conversation with Scott. Thinking of every possible avoiding subject for he brain to tie a knot around. But she couldn't forget, she knew that after this game her interrogation would continue.

She continued to watch as Isaac had managed to make a goal.

The crowd roared with happiness; someone had finally managed to make a goal. She looked upon the grass to see a flickering shadow on the ground, and looked up to see one of the lights over the field going in and out.

The light continued this game, until it was completely blown out. That's when it happened. Every light on the field burst into a shower of sparks one by one until there was complete darkness.

No one screamed or dare made a sound, but she could practical feel the fear radiating off each and everyone of them. That's when she heard a shrill scream, and the lights flicker back on in an instant. That's when all chaos broke lose, people running in every which direction.

She moved through the crowd, and onto the field where the team was, and stood there. Something was utterly wrong here, she could feel it.

"You okay." She heard Isaac suddenly say beside her making her jump in fear.

"Something's wrong." Annie concluded to herself more than Isaac.

"What?" Isaac asked confused.

"I don't know yet, but I have this feeling like something's wrong."

She looked at all the Beacon Hills lacrosse players on the field, and counted each one of them. Three were missing. She scanned the player one more time.

"Scott." Annie stated quietly.

No quietly enough because she heard Isaac pipe up, "What about Scott?"

Annie ignored him and scanned the field again. "Ethan and Aiden." She mumbled in a confused tone.  
Then she turned to Isaac and said, "Scott, Ethan, and Aiden- they're all missing."

"Oh no," Isaac said fear clear in his voice.

"What?" Annie asked confused.

"Nothing, I just- I need to go somewhere." He finished stalking off.

Annie stood there clueless, something in her mind kept telling her that she needed to find Scott; but she had no clue where he was or could be. That's when she started walking to where she didn't know it felt like her feet were carrying her towards somewhere.

Her destination in the end being the boys' locker room. She tried to stop, but it was like she had no control her actions. She walked into a thankfully clear locker room, and kept walking. It's like her legs were leading her somewhere.

She came to a halt in front of a locker. She extended her claw and picked it like she would with any other lock. The locker popped open, and out fell a jersey. She grabbed it before it hit the floor, and then felt this pang in her head- some kind of burning sensation.

Then she felt as if she couldn't breathe like she was drowning, and then she ended up in this place, but she didn't know where. It was dark, and dingy. She looked around to see furniture, somewhat burnt. And the smell of smoke stained the air. She reached out to touch the sofa next to her, but she couldn't feel it.

That's when she heard it- voices in the distance. She walked closer to the sound, and the conversation became more clear. She leaned against the wall, trying to use her supernatural hearing, but it wasn't there. She tried again only to fail.

She inwardly groaned in frustration and confusion. She walked as quietly as she could through the doorway, and saw the source of the voices. It was a man, he wore glasses, and had a walking stick. He looked familiar- or at least his description was, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The name Deucalion rang in her ears like a phone. Scott had told her about him, how he so desperately wanted him to join his pack.

He was talking to a woman who looked somewhat frustated.

That's when she heard a door open and close. She heard footsteps and she felt as if momentarily she couldn't move.

As the footsteps came closer and closer, until she saw an all too familiar face- Ethan. He continued in her direction, and walked right through her. Like- like she wasn't even there.

After him came Aiden with a limp body over his shoulder. Annie squinted, and recognized the face in an instant- Scott, but just like Ethan they walked right through her.

"Any specific reason why we had to meet at the old Hale House?" asked Aiden as he wearily put Scott in the chair in the corner.

Annie felt her eyes burn, and she blinked in pain; and found herself back in the locker room with the shirt in her hand. She turned it over to see the name McCall printed on the back. She pulled her hand back up to her head where the pain had first been, and felt nothing.

She couldn't understand anything that had just happened, but she didn't have time to contemplate any of it. She needed to find Scott- and she knew just where to find him.

* * *

**A/N: I could marvel in apologies, or give you an excuse to why I haven't updated in a while. But there's nothing I could really say that could make it right. So...I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D **

**Don't forget to REVIEW, Favorite, or Follow. Luv you guys so much!**

**P.S. Sorry if the chapter sucks. **


End file.
